Project Love
by Jacalyn
Summary: Judgement. It's something that is a given in everyday high school life. Many would think the young American had it easy. Being in the popular crowd— the star of the American football team—getting all the ladies. What more would any student his age want? But there's more to a person than what meets the eye. USxUKxUS.
1. That's Just How Things Are

**I don't own Hetalia, its characters, or anything in that sort. *cries***

X

X

Community service. Out of everything that _the _American high school football star had to do, it was community service. "_It's practically a death sentence,"_ he thought while surveying the note.

The woman at the front desk snickered at his expression. He gave her a glare before turning around and out of the office. "Fuck this, there's no way I'm doing damn service for old people and shit," the American said under his breath.

The morning bell rang throughout the halls, alerting all students go into their classrooms under short notice. He sighed as he walked through the hallways, getting bumped every ten steps or so. High school sucks. Many would think the young American had it easy. Being in the popular crowd— the star of the American football team—getting all the ladies. What more would any student his age want?

"_Well, it's not what I want," _he thought bitterly, answering his own question.

Of course, it was great to have everyone always rooting for him—cheering him on after every game, but in the end, it wasn't what he really wanted.

He wanted real friends. The ones that like you not for what you do, but for who you are.

He felt… depressed. There was no other way to put it. Things at home just weren't going well. Everyone thought he lived a life of practically a king. But he didn't. It only seemed that way because he would bring them to his mother's house. His parents were divorced. And his dad went out drinking every day, but thankfully wasn't the abusive type when drunk. His father has been passive for as long as he could remember. However, even when he wasn't out drinking he wouldn't talk to his son. The usual. He never spoke to Alfred, even when he was a child.

On the other side, his mother was the more audacious one of the pair. But Alfred never would consider her the best mom in the world. After divorcing his father, she remarried a well known Neurosurgeon, who obviously had a lot of money. When Alfred asked her if she married just because of the cash, she denied it—but he knew the truth. The man was about 20 years older than her.

She had other boyfriends here and there when her new husband wasn't home—it was for this reason his father left her. He truly did love her. He told her—begged her countless times to stop for the sake of the happiness in their house, but she just couldn't.

His mother always wanted to go to New York. She had always wanted to be famous; to live life in the city. And of course, none of those big dreams came true. She just couldn't stand living in a little town, or what she would call, "Poor Man's Ville." They lived next to the projects. He once overheard his father talking in a hushed whisper to his mother that they might as well live in the projects as well, considering that they were only down the street.

They were just so poor. His father never went to college. In the 80's; when he was young and fresh out of high school he married Alfred's mother. Shortly after did he join the military during the Cold War to fight the Soviet Union in Afghanistan. But when he came back, he just was never the same. His mother's side of the family said that at one time, before Alfred was born that his father was a different man. He was happy, cheerful… characteristics that would describe his son now. But war does something to someone's character. It crushes it, destroys it until a man's heart is broken into pieces—into emptiness.

He always wondered why his father wanted to go back. But he never asked. He couldn't, for it only brought an inscrutable stare in his father's clouded eyes. In a few months, his father would leave again. He would be transferred to Afghanistan after he had just gotten back from Iraq a few months earlier. Then Alfred would have to spend the next however many months, or years at this point for his father would come back. If he came back.

He sighed, pushing the lugubrious recollection away as he entered his first period class. He didn't want to show them his pain—his weakness. _"Algebra II… great,"_ he thought. He was rather good in math, but tried to hide the fact. It was annoying honestly, having his so called "friends" asking for his homework. Especially Gilbert, who is also among one of the most popular kids in school. As he casually walked in, he could hear the girls in the left corner of the classroom look his way and giggle. He enjoyed the attention, but ignored it for once. He wasn't exactly in the best of moods today.

"Hey Alfieeeeee, 'sup?" Gilbert stated with one of his infamous grins.

He played off the stupid nickname Gilbert almost always calls him. It wasn't like he was the only one who used it. It turned into a nickname all his fan girls call him with too. Though he has to admit, it was weird that Gilbert was using it. None of his guy friends ever used the girlish nickname. He would tell him that it was gay, but knew it would hurt all of the girls' feelings that used it to address him. Only then did he remember the reason why he had almost been late for class.

Instead of the normal cheery greeting he would usually use, he said in a not-so-low voice as he approached Gilbert, "Dude, I should've never listened to you about that fucking stupid prank you wanted to do just soooo fucking bad."

"Whhaaa—?"

"I got a damn Wednesday for it AND community service! Not cool bro." He grimaced. How could Gilbert forget about it already? They did do it only yesterday, but of course only he got blamed for it. He played it off cool, but couldn't stop himself from grinning at the last moment, which had led to pissing off the teacher even more. And technically, it was Gilbert's fault since he yelled at how funny it was and that it was the best idea _Alfred _had ever came up with.

"KESESESESESESEEE, but it was SOOO funny man. You should've seen the teachers face when that stink bomb went off—it was priceless. Plus the room stunk like ass all day. I think it still does, dunno, we'll find out today in Bio." He continued grinning. "It ain't that bad, I thought you were going to get suspended for a day or two after he yelled his brains off on ya."

"What can I say? The principal likes me. Everyone likes ma charm," he winked, even though he was still technically mad at the red eyed boy. He heard the girls in back giggle again after the heroic pose he made.

"Yeah, yeah. Come sit your damn ass over 'ere then."

"Mhmmmmmmm," he dragged on, earning a few more giggles.

The bell went off again one last time, ensuring that every student should be inside unless they wanted to marked off as tardy. Class went off the same way it usually did. The teacher would ask if they had any questions on the homework; which took at least 20 minutes to go through. It was boring as hell in Alfred's opinion, since he knew all his answers were correct. He whispered to Gilbert, which wasn't really that quiet since his math teacher was practically deaf from being so anciently old. "How long is she going to go on explaining about the same damn thing?"

"Ppfffft—like always, she'll waste all of our time when we could be doing homework for _today_." It was true. She would waste almost all of the class period answering questions for last night's homework. Then she would explain the next night's homework by giving easy examples. It sucked because her examples were so simple that when you started the actual homework, the examples would barely help at all since she just had to make the homework problems ten times as hard as the examples she would show in class. Only until they had five minutes before the bell would ring would she give them homework for the next day.

And obviously today was no exception, since she had started class the same as always.

X

By the time it was lunch, Alfred was actually considering sneaking out during gym. Between classes he went to the office to ask how long he would have to do community service for his local area. Apparently, after the stunt he pulled off in Bio they decided that he would do community service until the end of semester. A whole semester! He couldn't believe it. School just started a few weeks ago, and he's already gotten a detention. With community service. How was he going to explain this one to his dad? He always did get in trouble in school, and even though he knew his father didn't really care that much anyway, he didn't want to bother him. He already felt bad about his father having to leave again so soon. Plus he felt better staying with his dad, knowing how lonely he would feel in the small house.

Ever since his mother left, the house got seemingly quiet. She would always leave the T.V. on (which wasn't exactly the smartest of ideas) while having parties at their house every other day. If not, she would simply not be home. They never lived in a huge house, but it was big enough for him and his father to have separate bedrooms.

He had to admit, when they got divorced, his father's side of the family was so ecstatic that they actually had a party. His father's family had despised her; which explains why he's now considered the black sheep of his family. He never was treated well because he was _her _son. In the back of their minds they probably wanted him to leave with her, but since his mother was so wild and would never be home considering that she was now divorced; his father took pity on him.

Honestly, he felt relieved himself when she had left. But now regrets it. Even though he was never on best terms with his mother, it made him a little upset that _that_ chapter of his life was finished. He could never turn around and say he had a happy family. His family was broken.

Just the thought made his stomach turn as he went to his locker, but he continued to wave cheerfully to his classmates that giddily waved to him as he passed them by in the hallway. By the time he reached the locker, his lunch period was already 10 minutes in. He got late talking to some Football buddies. Shoving his books carelessly into the locker, he dashed into the cafeteria. It always sucked being in the back of the lunch line, because then everyone would get the edible lunches. And he wouldn't stand for it when it was a Tuesday. Tuesday's they _always_ served hamburgers.

Impatiently waiting in the back of the line, he tapped his foot. It wasn't going any faster, and by the time he was going get his lunch the period would probably be half over considering that a certain Greek boy in front of the line was taking his sweet old time with the lunch-aid.

"Should I take the pepperoni or the… the… cheese pizza…?" The Greek boy asked. Again.

"Honey, just choose please—you're holding up the line."

"Hold on…" He started checking his wallet. "How much is it?"

"This is the third time you asked! It's $1.50."

"Uhhh… Wait. What is the special today?"

"Hamburgers."

"Hmm…"

It seemed to go on like that forever. And of course, the boy was just so laid back that it took him a few more minutes to actually take the money out of his wallet before slowly handing it the lunch-aid. She seemed thoroughly annoyed with him and snatched it out of his hands before he changed his mind again. Alfred wanted to laugh, but decided against it considering how much time the boy wasted.

By the time Alfred got his lunch, the period was almost over. It was even worse then he imagined. He sighed, getting his hamburger (sadly there weren't more, he was used to eating three) and sat down at the "popular" table.

The rest of lunch his friends continued arguing over who was a better quarterback, the hottest chick in the cheerleading squad, and other nonsense that Alfred honestly didn't care about. He just continued to listen until Gilbert uncharacteristically asked if something was wrong.

"Hnnngghh, I'm just beat," he whined, trying to act more like himself.

"Yeah, but usually you're all like, I dunno, awesome and stuff. Like me. You didn't even show off to the teacher how funny and awesome we both are today!"

"Well, I just don't feel awesome right now," he retorted while pouting.

The rest of the table just laughed off Alfred's childish behavior until the bell rang for next period. He sighed again. Why couldn't anyone just cheer him up at the seldom times he actually was feeling down?

The rest of the day went as bad as he imagined it would, with him falling asleep in English, and then forgetting his World History book in Bio. And he mysteriously flunked a lab that he swore he turned in. When he started driving home from football practice, he remembered the community service meeting he had tonight. _"There's no way I'm going to waste my time there. Fuck them."_

X

X

**Did I get the thoughts in italics right? I was unsure but left it the way it was. **

**I know it's a little unoriginal since it's Gakuen Hetalia, but hey, I tried to put this point of view in 3****rd**** person. And that's a big deal to me, since I never write in 3****rd****. So sorry if I mess up here and there. I have a really good idea for yet another fic, but decided to do a Gakuen one first since my other story is very… complicated, and requires me being a more experienced writer. **

**If there are any mechanical errors, grammar mistakes, or anything else, I'd be happy to correct them. I'm trying to improve my writing skills, so it'll only help. :3**


	2. Club Meeting 101

A/N: To Arthur's PoV! Uhh… well not really, but at least I'm introducing him and a butt load of characters this chapter, right? Oh, and I should really finish my other fic, but I'm just so lazy.

And don't worry, this chapter I assure you doesn't have as much angst as last chapter. Oh, and Project Love is the name of Hetalia High's community service club. Just thought I should add that because it is the name of this fic. xD

I don't own Hetalia, its characters, or anything in that sort. *cries*

X

X

"Elizaveta H_é_derv_á_ry?"

"Here!" A brunette girl with kind green eyes replied with a slight smile.

The Class President and officer of their school's community service club Project Love, looked up from his clipboard, briefly pondering how such a friendly girl was forced to join the club before proceeding.

"Lovino Vargas?"

"Here, asshole." He decided to ignore that comment at the end, but gave Lovino a quick glare before reading off the list again.

"Alfred F. Jones…," he said, trying with all his willpower not to grimace.

Everyone looked around to see if the popular football star was present. Well, sort of. No luck. Or maybe it was—for him at least. Of course the git would ditch the first meeting. Even Lovino showed up. He sighed before marking him absence. He'll pay hell tomorrow for sure…

"That's all for our _special _guests that will be staying with us for the next semester. Since today is our first meeting, we'll brainstorm ideas for how we want to raise money for the Children Awareness program. There's also another one in here that talks of children and homelessne—"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. Can we just start a damn food drive so I can go the fuck home?" Annoyed, the Brit rolled his eyes, only to be interrupted again.

"Loviii~! Be nicer to Arthur! It's better than getting suspended again, right amigo?" A cheery Spanish boy chirped. "And ooohh~! I have some canned tomatoes I can donate today! I always keep some spares just in case." With a wink directed at Lovino, he frolicked up to the front where the Class President was standing and took off his backpack. He unzipped it revealing four cans of tomatoes.

"Uhh, thank you…" He thought for a moment. "Antonio."

"Su bienvenida!" The overly enthusiastic boy responded before going back to his seat.

No one wanted to really know why Antonio was so obsessed with tomatoes. Even for lunch all he brought was tomatoes/ tomato-based food. He's considered one of strange kids in school. Arthur couldn't blame anyone for saying so, the boy certainly was eccentric. He was sure the only reason Antonio joined Project Love was because Lovino was forced to join, but he couldn't object. At least there were more members then there were last year. And luckily not all of them were delinquents. He surveyed the room. There were eight members including himself.

First, there was Kiku Honda, one of Arthur's only real friends. He practically begged the quiet Japanese boy to join. He just couldn't stand last year. Of course with the new program his principal would think the club would be able to change delinquents that have been smoking pot for years to suddenly be raising funds for sick children. The teachers probably threw them in the program so that they didn't have to deal with them after-school hours. Last year he had practically been stuck with a class of delinquents on rampage. The club almost got cancelled when one of the members tried egging the hospital where they were supposed to deliver old plush toys that their school donated to children with cancer for Christmas.

He sighed. Hopefully there wasn't going to be another incident like _that _again. It made _him _look bad since he was the one who started the club. Anyway, the other members were obviously the two that were forced to join; Elizaveta and Lovino. Elizaveta looked sensible enough to get at least some work done for the club. He was sure all Lovino would do is complain until the last meeting before Christmas vacation. Then there was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who joined for the personal reasons Arthur suspected. But maybe Antonio wasn't that bad as he thought. He had to give the boy credit for giving a head start for the food drive. Lovino's brother Feliciano was also recruited, and forced Vice President Ludwig Weillschmidt to join, who he knew he could always trust due to his organization for all the events they planned together for the school year. He wasn't sure about the bubbly Italian twin Feliciano though, considering the only subjects he knew of was pasta, flirting with girls, sleeping, and randomly shouting "Veeeee!~" and the occasional "PASTAAAA!~"

Then that just leaves Alfred F. Jones. He cringed just seeing the name on the recruit list. He had almost every other class with the git; with the exception of Bio, which he was even more glad that he didn't when he heard of how bad the room smelled after Alfred put a stink bomb in the teacher's desk. He knew it was because of that little predicament that Alfred had to join _his_ club.

Speaking of clubs, he is in three as of now. First with him being elected Class President. It's a tough job but he manages to pull it off. When he has too much work he lets Ludwig help. Then there was marching band. He had to choose if he wanted to join home ethnics or band, but after last year when he almost lit the classroom on fire while trying to turn over a pancake he was forced into joining the second choice. He did try being in more activities to socialize with other students more, but his efforts were once again in vain considering no matter what he did almost all the male population in Hetalia High would hate him anyway. His only friends were his fan girls that voted him as Class President because of his accent, with the exception of Ludwig (to an extent) and Kiku. He wondered if this year he'd have better luck with friends then stalkers…

"Hey, you still awake over there? Can we just get this the hell over with now?" Lovino snarled, bringing him back to reality.

"Um—yes! Yes, of course." He mentally made a note to himself not to space out again before going forth with the meeting.

X

_The next day._

X

Arthur strolled into the school's office, knowing he still had a few papers he had to complete for homecoming since he didn't have much time last night after the Project Love's meeting. He would have asked Ludwig to help with of the files he picked up from his mailbox, but he knew Ludwig was already caught up with proposes for getting new gear for the American football team and new equipment for soccer. While he was looking through his mailbox the office aids of course, gave him a friendly wave and chit-chatted with him for a few minutes. Sometimes he felt like his only friends were the school's staff. When he was done with the usual morning routine, he walked into one of the empty offices to look over the student body's ideas for homecoming when the principal looked up from some papers and asked the one question he was dreading since yesterday's meeting.

"Did all students required for community service show up?" His principal asked expectantly while sorting through some papers in his desk.

"Ummm… Yes, about that. Elizaveta and Lovino did, but Alfred…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

The principal obviously knew what he meant. "Hmm… I'm not surprised. But I know he's a good kid. I want you to talk to him today then." He smiled, before adding, "I know I can count on you." Somehow, Arthur knew it would come to this. And it's not like he could just tell the principal he didn't want to. He'd just have to confront his favorite person today. Great.

"Yes, of course sir," he replied with fake enthusiasm, "I'll get to it." Smiling weakly he opened the first file in his hands.

X

Alfred went to school extra early for the morning detention he had to serve. He felt proud since he almost always got to school two to three minutes before the tardy bell rang. He walked into the room casually, knowing barely anyone would be there, because honestly, who wanted to be in school by 6:20? He would have just done an after-school detention if it wasn't for football practice. But thankfully it's only one morning. And putting that all aside, he felt better today. Back to his old cheery self.

Since detention was practically the same thing as study hall, Alfred just sat there bored playing with a dent in the table he sat at. The only other two people in the room was Mrs. White; one of the study hall teachers, and Ivan Braginski. He honestly felt uncomfortable just being in the same room with the guy, considering all that he was doing was staring at Alfred intently with a creepy grin plastered on his face. Alfred might get into fights and may not always be with the best of crowds, but that was nothing compared to what Ivan does. But, Alfred wouldn't let the guy know how vexatious he was feeling just being in Ivan's presence, so he grinned back.

He briefly wondered how Ivan got a detention this time. Last time he was suspended for a week after punching a guy square in the nose just because the guy took his pencil. And truthfully, just looking at the Ivan now was giving him the creeps. Ivan was the only person that ever made him feel that way. But whatever the guy did couldn't have been as a bad as last time right? All he had was a simple detention with him. No harm in that.

Once Mrs. White released the two of them, Alfred sprinted out of the room as quickly as possible before Ivan would even have the chance to say "Hi." He went to sit in Algebra II early, feeling as if every other step felt a little lighter the farther away he got from Mrs. White's room when he thought someone called his name.

"Alfred Jones…!" He could hear someone behind him panting lightly. He picked up his pace a bit; Ivan always gave him that after effect. "Slow down you git, class doesn't even start for the next twenty minutes!" He turned around, knowing there was no way that it could be Ivan. Even though the guy barely even opened his mouth, he knew he would have a lower and probably more sinister voice. He met bright green eyes glaring straight at him. Hey, at least they weren't a creepy violet.

Alfred looked at the boy completely mystified. "Dude, what's a git?"

"…That's beside the point. You should know why I'm here to talk to you," the boy retorted. He had disheveled dirty blonde hair, but besides that he seemed prim and proper. Alfred could feel the arrogance radiating off him. He was fixing his school uniform, but still wouldn't break his fierce glare.

"I dunno. Do ya want my autograph or somethin'?"

"Wha—of course not!"

"Kay bro hah, what 'ev," he said, gracefully walking around the angry little Brit. He knew the guy had to be British, he kind of sounded like one of the guys from the Wiggles... That show was English, right? He couldn't remember, but it didn't matter because it wasn't like he still watched it... Okay, maybe, but only on Sundays' when nothing else was on.

"Wait—don't you dare try walking away from me!" The boy whirled around to the front of Algebra II door, preventing the football player from getting through without a fight.

"Okay, okay, whassup?" He put his hands on his hips, feeling annoyed.

"Your grammar is horrid." The Brit looked at Alfred with disgust.

"That all?" Alfred was bored of the pipsqueak ranting and was hoping to get a couple of winks before class started.

"N—no! I ask that you actually come for the community service meeting today."

"Well you can kiss my ass. No way I'm goin'." He replied angrily, starting to lose his temper as well. "And why should I listen to ya?" He asked daringly meeting green eyes again.

"I am your Class President, and it's for your own good will. I'm doing you a favor you, tosser!" For a shrimp the guy had some guts. Not many talked back to him.

"Oh?" Alfred replied mockingly before genuinely thinking for a moment. "Wait, what's your name again?"

"Wha—HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW? WE TAKE ALMOST ALL THE SAME BLOODY CLASSES!" The boy roared, his face as red as a tomato.

"Woah, dude chillax. I just didn't remember, er, yeah. Totally knew you were Class Prez or whatever. Heheh." Seeing the little guy off his rocker he had to admit was hilarious.

"You arse." The Brit breathed in, trying to keep his composure. They already attracted quite a crowd after his little outburst. "It's Arthur. Be at the meeting tonight if you don't want another detention," he smirked, but Alfred could still the anger in his eyes, "I wonder if you'll even be able to last the day, considering that you're wandering around the halls like a lost soul." With that he briskly walked past the football star and headed back into the hallway. Alfred looked back at him still puzzled before going into his classroom. Strangely enough, Gilbert was already there.

"Hey dude, what's the deal with the limey?" Gilbert looked tired. Obviously before his little mishap Gilbert was sleeping.

"I dunno, but guess I'm going to that damn meeting today. Never coming to school this early again, specially when no one else was there but that creepy Ivan guy. Plus how bad can it be? I just need a bring some cans in and go home right?"

"Uhh yah, whatever man," he yawned before slamming his head against his desk again.

He poked Gilbert in the shoulder. "By the way, why're ya here so early?"

"I'm always here early cause Luddie's my ride." That was right; Ludwig was the older of the two, so obviously he gets the nice car.

"Ohh…" Alfred didn't know what to really say after Gilbert fell asleep again. In the end, he thought it was best to take a nap too.

X

X

A/N: Welp, how do you guys like it so far? Um, I'm not so good with British slang, so you won't see me using it too often. Sorry for any errors in grammar, I read this over a billion times hoping I didn't screw up that bad. I'm surprised with this fic, I thought I was going to fail at writing in third, but hey, it's not too shabby. I'm actually quite proud of it. :,D Don't worry, you won't burst my bubble if you mention my terrible grammar mistakes or anything. There's always room for improvement right?

_Su bienvenida – Your welcome (_I don't speak Spanish by the way.)

Yeah, so in this fic I decided not to make Arthur the main bully attraction. I mean, sure he gets made fun of, but he doesn't get severe issues. I decided to go for more realistic situation by making Arthur and Alfred have problems all of us can relate to.

Anyway, I'm sure this is going to get dramatic sooner or later, so beware. Not now though, because Arthur's not suddenly going to fall in love with Alfred just like that, these things take time! For y'all that are hopeless romantics like myself, you'd understand!


	3. So the First Meeting Begins

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews guys, it really brings my spirits up! :D**

**X**

**X**

After football practice, Alfred knew he couldn't escape the meeting. His friends, of course, joked over his misery of having to go to the mandatory club, so he tried playing it off as if it was no big deal. But in reality it annoyed him to no extent that he would barely have any time to finish homework now since he had to show up for the club every Tuesdays through Thursdays.

But now, after he came out of the boys' locker room and was standing in front of room 169, where the meeting would take place, he felt rather hesitant if he daresay. _"What the hell_—_it's just some stupid club with a ton of weird tree huggers and shit. There's no reason to feel nervous stupid...!" _

He took a deep breath, and pulled the door open with as much force as he possibly could. He's popular and well known, so he had to make a scene for his first entrance. Show them who's boss. But what he found on the other side of the door was actually surprising. For once he wasn't late for something. No one was in the room except for a reddish-brown haired boy that was asleep at an empty desk.

Not even Alfred's dramatic entrance woke the guy up. _"I must be in the wrong room or something… There's no way THAT guy is the head of this club… or is he? At first glance you would Mr. Eyebrows would be running this… But I guess I could be wrong…" _In the end he reckoned to simply ask the reddish haired brunette boy if he was in the right room.

"Err, dude this is the right room for community service or whatever, right?"

No response. He was contemplating whether to ask the question again or just leave the guy in peace before the other spoke up. Or at least he thought. "…Hmmmm? Luddie, what do you mean you don't want to try the pasta? We can eat wurst later if you want…But you just have to try the pasta!"

At first he was trying to process what the guy was even talking about, until he realized the only rational conclusion for the response._ "Okay. So the guy is sleep talking. Not weird at all. And did he just say Luddie? Guess he knows Gilbert's older brother,"_ he concluded before walking into the room to try to shake the other awake, but regretted it the moment he touched the boy's shoulder.

"—No please, I beg of you, it wasn't my fault Lovino! I didn't take the tomatoes I swear!" Alfred raised an eyebrow, evidently perplexed. "SOMEONE SAVE ME, LUDDIE COME BACKKKKKKK~"

He withdrew his hand from the boy's shoulder. "Dude, are you oka—"

"I'LL MAKE YOU THE PASTA FOR TOMORROW TOO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I'M STILL A VIRGIN, WHERE DO YOU THINK VIRGIN OIL CAME FROM—NO—!"

"Uhhhhh…dude?"

"No….Noo…Pleaseee forgive meee!" the boy said in a small voice, thrashing around as he slept. At least he wasn't yelling anymore.

Not knowing what else to do in amidst of the situation, Alfred figured his best chance was to just wait out until the guy woke up himself. He had a feeling that trying to wake up the boy wasn't the best of ideas, so he tried his best to ignore the other spewing nonsense while finishing some homework. He checked the note the office sent him for the second time today. It was definitely room 169. If the office complained tomorrow that he didn't show up he would just have to show them the note and say that they sent him to the wrong room. Now he wondered when the meeting actually started; because of course they wouldn't include crucial information, other than the vague "show up for the meeting after-school."

He checked his phone. It was 5:37. Considering that barely anyone was there still, he would be home by at least 7:30. He knew he had to at least call his dad to tell him he was going to stay after later than the usual. Reluctantly, he dialed his father's home number. His dad was never up with technology, and didn't have enough money to afford a cell phone. Alfred only had one because his mother's husband gave it to him for Christmas last year.

"Hello?" His father's melancholy voice buzzed on the other end.

"Dad, I'll be coming home late tonight, okay?" He knew what his father was going to say next, but just hearing the man speak made him feel some reassurance that his father cared about him.

"All right. Be safe." The same as always. Never would he say more or less.

"…When will you be back from work?" He couldn't help but feel worried. When his father wasn't sent to war he worked as a janitor at the small mall that was only a mile or so from his school. And he would do anything to keep the conversation going. Usually they would share only a few words.

"The usual. Why?" It hurt him that his father always responded so coldly.

"Well, I dunno…" he trailed off, unsure of how he wanted to explain how he felt.

The last thing his father would want is pity, so he tried choosing his words carefully, but his response was taking too long because his father tersely replied, "If that's all, then I'm hangin' up. Bye."

"Oh—yeah, um. I'll talk to later then." The call ended. At least he was able to talk to his father more than a few seconds. But it didn't exactly bring up his mood. He felt down. But he pushed the feeling away as he pulled out his Algebra II homework.

X

Arthur finally stacked the last pile neatly against his desk. Finally, he caught up with all the recent papers that talked of clubs he had to cut. He felt bad, but he knew it had to be done considering that the last school levy had failed. With that done, he could finally make his way to the room where the club would meet. He doubted anyone would be there yet, considering that almost everyone joined because they were forced to.

When he thought about it, the only person who truly wanted to join the club for the sole purpose of helping the poor was Feliciano. Even though he considered him a dolt, he was grateful that the small Italian joined. At least someone cared.

While walking down the desolated halls, he figured that he might as well arrive early so he could finish some homework, considering that it may be the only free time he'll have until he gets home around 10. The meeting would have to be cut short twenty minutes as of today, since he had band practice strictly at 6:45. Oh well, he was sure everyone would be more than happy to go home early.

Only when he reached the room did he realize that someone was there before him. The room lights were already alight and the door was wide open. Curious, he tip-toed as silently as he could to see who the intruder could possibly be. What he saw left him in shock.

Sitting in the corner of the room; a buff figure hunched over a desk, eyes completely fixated on the paper in front of them. The student was still wearing their school uniform, but the first few buttons of their shirt was undone, giving them a sloppy appearance. Their sky blue eyes looked determined as they continued to scribble in their notepad. Out of all people he would expect to show up before him, it was Alfred F. Jones.

He almost wanted to continue to watch the American, wondering what he was up to. It wouldn't surprise him if Alfred came early only to set a prank before the meeting. He didn't trust him.

Moving toward the entrance of the door, music started playing. It took him a moment to recognize that the sound was distinctly a ringtone. Alfred still hadn't noticed him, and picked his phone from his pocket expectantly.

However, when he scanned his phone, Alfred almost looked doleful. The disheartened look confused the Brit, but he dismissed it. _"Hmmph, he's just probably down that his poor girlfriend didn't text him." _

Stepping forward, he cleared his voice, making known that he was present. Alfred jumped. "Huh—!" He turned his head to where Arthur was standing. "Oh, it's just you, Eyebrows."

"Ex—excuse me?"

"Sure," Alfred smirked.

Arthur felt like slapping that smile right off his face, though remained cool. _"What did he mean, sure?"_ he thought, trying to find the hidden meaning behind the words before ultimately giving up. Alfred Jones was truly an idiot.

"I don't think you understand what I meant, you dolt. But I'll remind you since you have the attention span of a gerbil. My name is Arthur. Ring a bell?" He wouldn't let the git get the best of him this time around.

"Oh yeah," Alfred responded, completely unfazed by his insult. But he didn't buy it; obviously Alfred just_ wanted _to piss him off by playing innocent. Just like he did this morning. "I like gerbils. Always wanted one, but my mom thinks they're disgusting pests." He frowned slightly, but quickly smiled once again and added, "But they're awesome yo! How can you say no to their cute little… gerbily faces?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't, Jones," he rolled his eyes. In honesty, he did have a soft spot for animals and little children, but he wouldn't let the wanker know. He'd never hear the end of that one.

"Just call me Alfred ma man," he piped while getting uncomfortably close to the Brit. Arthur tried backing away, obviously wanting to stay at a farther proximity from the large football player. Despite his body language, Alfred closed in on him and patted (to Arthur it was more like smacking) his back while laughing annoyingly.

Shrinking back while cursing under his breath, he tried pushing away, but his actions were to no avail. "S—stop!"

"Whattt? Oh sure ma man." Alfred stopped suddenly while Arthur was still pulling back, resulting in Arthur falling back against a desk. "You're such a stick in the mud," he said laughing again.

Scrambling back up, he was about to show the dumb American a piece of his mind when he was interrupted, which he wasn't so surprised over when he realized exactly who it was.

"AMIGOS, ESTOY AQUÍ!~" Antonio beamed obliviously, popping out of nowhere really, and jumped on Feliciano. Arthur had to admit that he didn't even notice the Italian until the Spaniard practically got him in a bear hug.

"Huuuh? Oh, it's Antonio!" the sleepy Italian smiled. "How are you?"

"Oh?" He seemed a bit startled, "I thought you were Lovino! Usually he's the one sleeping through meetings and such. Plus you two just look so alike!~"

Feliciano lazily gazed at his watch, "Hmm… Well the meeting starts in a few minutes. And yeah!~ I guess we do. Lovino gets really mad when people mistake him for me though. He says he should be ashamed by being mistaken for someone that smells like marinara sauce."

The two started chit-chatting, leaving Arthur and Alfred out. Truthfully, Arthur was in no mood for telling Alfred off anymore, so he briskly walked past the git and sat at an empty desk, pulling out his homework.

Alfred looked at him for moment, but shrugged and started where he left off as well.

X

X

**So the Olympics are starting! I'm so off topic, aren't I? It's just I'm so tempted on making a short fic about it, dang. But considering that I haven't even finished my first fic yet… Yeah. But I might do one sometime this week if I can, since they do start next Friday. I mean, I have to guys! I've already been thinking of some pretty good ideas. Oh this is going to be so much fun. :D Every time I watch the news and they talk about England preparing for the Olympics and such, I can only think of Hetalia. *Sigh* I wonder if I'll ever look at history the same way ever again? **

**By the way, when August approaches it's going to be a lot more difficult for me to update this fic. Next week band starts, and since I'm in colorguard I'll have 2-3 hour practices Monday through Friday. Plus August 9-15 I'll be at band camp, so no fanfiction for an entire week! D8 Yeah, so things are going to get a little difficult from there on, updates might be a little random since I'll write when I have the time. Most likely I'll be updating on Fridays and the weekends in general. Sorry about that in advance guys!~**


End file.
